READER X AWESOME TRIO BECAUSE WE TRUCKING CAN
by GerItaMustBeCannonItIsProphecy
Summary: You live in a house with four other people; your best friend, America, Prussia, and Denmark. One night after school, some very... 'interesting'... things happen and you find yourself in an awkward situation! Warning: Colorful vocabularies and funny situations (It's cool, trust me. Would I ever lie to you?)
1. Fun Day With The Awesome Trio Plus Me

**Sup guys! Anyways, so I decided to take a break from my current story "And Then Everything Changed" and do something else. Why? BECAUSE I CAN! Anyways, I'll just warn you now, cursing is involved and if you don't like it, TOO BAD!**

**America: Yo dude, why the caps?**

**Me: BECAUSE I CAN, BITCH!**

**Yeah, whatever, enjoy~**

**~Neko-chan**

**Reader-chan's POV**

I was scurrying through the halls of my high school, (insert High School here), trying not to get trampled by all of the people walking through as well. I was so close to being safe inside my class when my best friend, Lanie (**That's right, you get me, FUCK YEAH**), yelled my name and came running towards me like a maniac.

"(y / n!) Wait for me, child," Lanie screamed. I face-palmed and stood outside the classroom, waiting for her. We had five out of six classes together, and this was one of them. "Lanie, the hell are you so late," I questioned. "Ok, so you see, I was talking to America right, and he wanted to get together with a bunch of the guys plus you and me," she rambled, "and I wanted to know if that was cool with you bro." "Of course it's fine with me. Now, Lanie, can we please just get the LAST class of the day over with," I sighed. "Fuck yeah we can," Lanie said excitedly. She grabbed my arm and pulled me through the door to our seats in the back of the room. Also in our class were Prussia, Germany, Spain, France and Russia. We all sat down for class as soon as our teacher, Mr. Cooper, whom we all called 'Papa Penguin' for no good reason, walked in and said, "Alright class, take your seats."

~Time skip because I can. With the guys at McDonald's (because why the fuck not)~

I was sitting at the table, drinking my shake, with the gang; which consisted of America, Britain, China, Russia, Canada, France, Prussia, Spain, Italy, Romano, Germany, Japan, the Nordic 5, me and Lanie. We were all just kind of hanging out, talking about random shit. After like an hour, we all decided to go home and meet up out front of the school tomorrow morning. I lived with Lanie, Prussia, America, and Denmark. Germany, Italy, Japan, and Romano lived together, Britain lived with China and Russia, the other Nordics lived together, and Canada, France and Spain lived together.

As soon as we got home, I plopped down on the couch and turned on the T.V. Lanie went into the kitchen and screamed bloody murder because we were out of pickles. "HOLY SHITCAKES! WE HAS NO PICKLES," she cried. "Lanie, calm your shit. We have to go shopping anyway, so we'll get pickles while we're there," I replied calmly. Lanie, being the complete weirdo that she is, ran into the room and glomped me.

"OMG (y / n) I FUCKING LOVE YOU SO MUCH! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW!"

"Again, calm your shit."

Just then, the Awesome Trio walked in. The three of them had already stripped into their underwear, not that I minded. "Suit up boys, we're going shopping," I said as I pried Lanie off me. They all grunted and went back to their rooms to cloth themselves. They came back out minutes later and we all headed to the store.

"I swear, you three don't know how to shop for shit," Lanie complained.

"It's not like we were ever taught," Denmark muttered.

"YOU DON'T NEED TO BE TAUGHT HOW TO SHOP DUMBASS," Lanie lectured.

"Damn, you guys are loud," I said. We were almost done shopping, and it was going so well. Oh, damn it all!

"Just shut up Denmark, and let ze awesome me handle zis," Prussia declared.

Prussia ran away down the aisle. I told him to go grab some soap.

"That lil' shit," America said.

"I know," I said.

~Time Skip because it's whatever~

We got back home and unloaded the groceries. "Alright, kiddies, time for bed," Lanie sang as she put on her pajamas. "STOP! PAJAMA TIME!" Lanie and I shared a room while America, Prussia, and Denmark shared a room.

"Do you really have to do that," I asked annoyed. She stopped what she was doing and stalked over to me. Her nose was in inches from mine. She smirked at me and whispered, "What does you think, Little One?" I pushed her away and said, "If you're gonna do that, go annoy the guys."

"OKAY THEN," she yelled as she skipped out of the room with a devilish smile. Sometimes, I seriously worry about her. Sure, she's sweet and innocent, but she changes mood really fast. NO, she's not bipolar, just odd. I just shrugged nad listened to the silence. "It's too quiet." Then I heard…

"HEY, YOU LITTLE SHIT! GIVE IT BACK!" I saw Lanie dash past our door with something in her hand, along with Prussia and Denmark, followed by an angry America. I looked out into the living room where the foursome had stopped. Lanie, Prussia, and Denmark were facing me on one side of the couch and America had his back turned towards me. It was then that I realized that America had no undies on. I could see his butt.

Lanie saw me and smirked. She threw America's boxers at Prussia, jumped over the couch and ran past America to me, but not before slapping America's bare ass. When she reached me, she put a hand over my eyes and yelled, "NOT FOR VIRGIN EYES!" She laughed as I put my hand over her eyes as well. "YOU'RE A VIRGIN TOO LANIE," I yelled back. We both collapsed into laughter on the ground. Soon, the boys joined us, and yes, America got his boxers back. We used this opportunity of vulnerability to steal all three of their boxers. We ran all over the house with them chasing us. We faced off in the hallway. Lanie and I looked at each other and smiled. We ran towards the guys, slapped their bare asses and yelled "NOT FOR VIGIN EYES!" We ran into our room and locked the door. We had a giggle fit and eventually fell asleep in our own beds. The guys were banging on the door all night because we had not given them back their boxers. America's had the American flag on them, Denmark had Legos on them, and Prussia's were black with the words 'I'm Awesome' across the ass.

We woke up the next morning to three naked men asleep on the floor outside of our door.

"(y / n)…," Lanie began.

"Yes Lanie?"

"Ya think the dumbasses knew they could've just put on another pair of boxers?"

"Obviously not."

I placed their boxers on their faces (**Yes, directly on their faces because why the hell not**) and walked into the kitchen to make breakfast. They woke up a few minutes later. How do I know? Because I heard them scream. Apparently, Lanie had been standing at the door kicking them until they woke up. Lanie walked in with a smirk, followed by the Awesome Trio, who were blushing a deep red.

"Best day ever," Lanie laughed.

"I can tell," I chuckled.

"So… how much did you see?" Denmark asked.

"Unfortunatly, nothing but all three of your asses," Lanie stated. The three blushed even more until I spoke up.

"You know, me and Lanie touched you asses. Like, all three of them."

They all blushed more, if that's possible, and Lanie and I high-fived. We made breakfast and spent the rest of the day, fucking around with the blushing trio.

**Well, what'd ya think? Was it everything you wanted? If not, PM me or review this story and tell mama what you want, maybe I'll add more chapters. Who knows? Anyways, America, Prussia, and Denmark; you need to say goodnight.**

**America; Night dudes! See ya later!**

**Prussia: Good night, frau. Ze awesome me vill not rape you, promise.**

**Denmark: Night! *waves***

**Alrighty guys, good night and hopefully, I shall see you soon! Make sure to rate, review and all that good stuff! Ciao!**

**~Neko-chan**


	2. Another Extremley Awkward Day With Them

**HELLO ONCE AGAIN READERS! I am back with yet another chapter to this weird story! This chapter will be crack-like too and I hope you enjoy it! FrUking yes.**

**~Neko- chan**

**Reader-chan's POV**

I woke up to the sound of screaming. I rolled over to see Lanie sleeping soundly. The weird part was, there was another guy there too. That guy was America, and he was screaming loudly. I sighed and yelled, "America, shut up." I then felt an arm drape around my waist. I turned to see Denmark smirking at me. I felt my face heat up as I threw his arm off. "Denmark! Dafuq are you doing in my bed," I squealed. He continued to smirk as he stared at me. "I was scared, so I came to sleep with you," he shrugged. "That doesn't explain why you're in MY bed," I huffed. "I dunno, I just wanted to be here," he explained. "Whatever," I replied. I looked back over the America, who was blushing red and staring at Lanie. She opened her eyes and stared at America. Then she looked down; she was wearing America's shirt and some sleep shorts.

Lanie smiled up at America and said, "Would you like it back?" She began pulling the shirt over her head, but America quickly stopped her and pulled it back down. "No, I don't want it back," he blushed. He looked away from Lanie and fell off the bed. "Yeah, that's what I thought," Lanie smiled as she turned over and went back to sleep. I looked at the blushing America on the floor and looked over to see a sleeping Prussia. "(y/n)," Denmark said. I looked over to Denmark. "Yes?"

"You should kick him."

"Kick who?"

"Prussia."

"Sounds fun." I jumped out of bed and walked over to Prussia. I pulled back my legs and yelled, "PRUSSIA!" I pushed my led forward and kicked Prussia straight in the balls. Prussia's eyes widened as he covered his genitalia. "(y-y/n)… Vhy," he whimpered. "You're in my room, I have jurisdiction here," I shrugged and walked into the kitchen. I poured myself a nice hot mug of coffee and sat at the table. I closed my eyes and smiled at the lovely silence enveloping me. I was soon joined by someone. I opened my eyes to find Denmark sitting across the table. "Well, hello there Denmark," I greeted. "Hello (y/n)," he smiled and waved. "So, what have you been up to lately," he asked. "Nothing really," I said. "The usual." I shrugged and sipped my coffee. Denmark and I just sat in silence for a while. It was peaceful, but really awkward. I freaked out earlier because I secretly have a crush on Denmark. I've only ever told Lanie about it. I really like Denmark, but I don't know how to tell him.

I was too busy in my thoughts to notice Denmark getting closer. It wasn't until he was inches from my face that I noticed. He was gazing into my (e/c) eyes with a look of longing. His nose was only inches away from mine and his lips were so close! I wanted so badly to close that gap, to feel his lips on mine. As I gazed into his beautiful blue eyes, I felt his breath against my skin. Before I knew it, his lips crashed into mine. This kiss was not rough, but soft. There was so much passion behind his kiss that I thought I might faint. I kissed him back, with the same passion and fire that he held within. Soon, the two of us weren't in the kitchen anymore, we were in my room. We lay there, kissing in my bed, not a care in the world.

When I felt his hand going up my shirt, I got goose bumps. I didn't stop him though. (Don't worry your pretty little heads; it won't get too much worse than this.) I was still in my pajamas, so of course I wasn't wearing a bra. I felt his hand run over my breasts, covering every inch of them, exploring them. He left a trail of kisses down my neck. He tried to pull my shirt off, but I stopped him before he could. "No, not yet," I breathed. He nodded and just held me. We stayed like this for a bit, and then I got hungry. Denmark and I left the bed and walked into the kitchen. Lanie came running in with America and Prussia on her heels. "NO," she yelled. "MY VITAL REGIONS SHALL NOT BE TAKEN!" Prussia looked surprised. "Frau, why would we do such a thing," he asked. America nodded. "You two know she's just kidding right," I questioned. "Thanks (y/n)! You just ruined the moment," Lanie cried. America and Prussia looked at Lanie and chased her through the house. I sighed as I sat with Denmark at the table. "Honestly, what are we going to do with them," I exclaimed. "I don't know," Denmark chuckled. He held my hand in his and smiled as he looked at me. I smiled back.

I listened to the sound of Lanie's cries for help as America carried her over his shoulder back into the kitchen. "NO! I DON'T WANT TO GO OUT LIKE THIS," she cried. I laughed at her before finally telling America to put her down. He complied, but with the condition that he could sleep with her anytime he wanted to. She hesitantly said yes and was put down. The rest of the day was spent goofing off doing whatever the heck we wanted to do.

**How was that for ya? Some pairing action, woo! Anyway, review this fucker, so I know what you all do and don't like! I'll see you all later and I hope you enjoyed!**


	3. I Needz You!

**SUP BITCHES! How've you been? How's your life? Anyway, I am in need of some assistance. So, you all know how Prussia is a loner in this fic? Well, he can't be alone forever, he's too awesome. Here's what I need from you guys… I need someone for Prussia and three other people because they get to move in with the Awesome me!**

**Just PM meh if you're interested and I'll chose four winners randomly. You just need to answer these questions for Mama Lanie and we'll be set!**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Favorite Hetalia Character:**

**Reason:**

**Personal info: (eye color, hair color, hair length, height, etc.)**

**Favorite color:**

**Hobby(s):**

**Favorite food:**

**Least Favorite Hetalia Character:**

**Any Further info you think I should know:**

**Just answer those and we'll be ready to go. Remember, I'll be picking the winners RANDOMLY, so don't think I didn't, ya lil' shits. (Just kidding, you know I love you guys! XD) That's it for now! I'll see you all when I'm ready for another chapter! LANIE AWAY!**

**~Captain Lanifer Of the Awesome**


	4. I thought we went over this

OMIGOSH YOU GUYS! MAMA'S HOME! Sorry I haven't posted anything in like forever, it's just that I've super extra busy with school and shit. ANYWAYS, THAT'S NOT THE POINT OF THIS LITTLE THING! THE POINT IS THAT YOU GUYS REALLY NEED TO HELP MEH! I have two people who submitted something for this story and the will definitely be in it. Now come on guys! Send me some stuff! Be in the story, you know you fucking want to. I really need you guys to help me!

On another note, I will be updating some of my other stories in the near future. Not now because I still have homework and shit to do. I really have missed you all though. I like reading all the reviews and stuff. Speaking of reviews and stuff, you guys should review my stories for me. Tell me things you liked, things you didn't like, what to put in my stories, stuff like that! So, become a stalker today and follow my stories, follow me! Anyways, see you all later!

~Captain Lanifer of the Awesome


	5. Quick Update Because I Can

Hey there guys and gals! This is really friggen' convenient for me because now I have four roommates and shit! Awesome, I know! Anyways, I still need someone to love Prussia; he's a lonely lil fucker. If Prussia is your favorite character, PM meh and tell me about yourself so you can be with ze awesome Prussia. So here are the four people who were awesome and submitted shit for me:

**Person Number One ****  
**Name: (I dont wanna give my real name so here is 2 names I am called online) Sujuhae or Spirit

Age: 16

Favorite Hetalia Character: China

Reason: He's just that awesome

Personal info: (eye color, hair color, hair length, height, etc.) Brown eyes, chest length dark chocolate brown hair, about 5 feet.

Favorite color: Black cause it's just that awesome

Hobby(s): Music. Gotta love music

Favorite food: hmm i would say Sushi and Green Tea

Least Favorite Hetalia Character: France. Don't want him raping you in the middle of the night ,_,

**Person Number Two:**  
Name: Jessica :D 

Age: 15 IRL :D 

Favorite Hetalia Character: Russia-Poo! 

Reason: He is so sweet, and innocent.. In the most EVIL way \*'w'*/ 

Personal info: (eye color, hair color, hair length, height, etc.) Brown-black eyes,

Light Auburn hair, It goes down to My mid-shoulders, I'm 5'4", uhm.. 

Favorite color: Yellow~! 

Hobby(s): I like to cook, and watch anime, and draw, make chibi, fan-girl, read/write Yaoi, Go to birthday parties, eat Cake, that kinda schtuff :D 

Favorite food: I like this type of bread we have in Georgia, I forgot what it was called, but it is stuffed with cheese, butter, and herbs :D 

Least Favorite Hetalia Character: Belarus... She's so creepy~! (And she needs to leave my Russia alone~!) 

Any Further info you think I should know: Uhm.. I really REALLY like to show off :D I'm kind of a Homestuck fan-girl, so if I make references to it, Don't worry :D I'm also really random, and I like to use emoticons :) Uhm.. I like the bands Mayday Parade and Fun!

**Person Number Three:**

Name: Aryahna Vantas(( but everyone calls her Air))

Age: 17

Favorite Hetalia Character: Canada!

Reason: Because he's shy, quiet, and he just so adorable! But then I think he  
can be one badass guy.

Personal info: (eye color, hair color, hair length, height, etc.) 5''5,  
Turquoise coloured eyes. Long, smooth, hazel hair with side bangs, to the  
right side. It's long enough that it goes past her butt. Tan skin, freckles on  
her nose and strong legs. More lower body than upper body.

Favorite color: Blues and greens

Hobby(s): Drawing, eating, reading, surfing the web, dirt bike riding,  
looking for adventure!

Favorite food: Takitos

Least Favorite Hetalia Character: Italy... (( sorry not a big fan... He's  
still adorable though!))

Any Further info you think I should know: She's Latino and always wears a  
watch. It's a military heavy duty boss looking watch so yeah.

**Person Number Four:**

Name: Arianna Rodriguez

Age: 13

Favorite Hetalia Character: Seychelles/England/Germany (( cant choose cuz I love them so yea))

Reason: Cuz I can that's why. YOU DON'T KNOW ME! No... Seychelles is awesome! I live everything about her, I feel like she is misunderstood! And I hate that! I love the connection she has with the other nations and all the pairings she has. England because HE IS JUST SO SMEXILY AWESOME. He was a FRUKING pirate and he is just so cool. And he's England, then his eyes! So beautiful! He's kind and magical, he bottles up his emotions. Then I love him so hard when he is drunk. Germany cuz he's so big and strong and kind and orderly and strong and big. Did I mention strong and big? Then he can be so gentle and sweet.

Personal info: (eye color, hair color, hair length, height, etc.) My eyes change color... Different shades of blue when I'm in a positive mood then different shades of green when I'm in a negative mood... (( freaky yea)) I have SUPER LONG hazel hair, it's straight but usually in a French braid. When my hair is down it reaches past my butt, my hair is really soft and thick too. I am 5'7 and growing! I'm always wearing my maroon and silver bulk watch. I'm a tomboy so I don't wear any ugly girly shit. I love reading, drawing, and I'm quite intelligent. Skipped a grade because of my intelligence. Then... I love all anime.

Favorite color: Purple

Hobby(s): Drawing/ Painting/ Sculpting, reading, listening to music/singing, surfing the web, looking for updates (( home stuck!)), eating...

Favorite food: ¡Pepino con siviche¡ (( cucumber and shrimp stuff))

Least Favorite Hetalia Character: I don't really have one...

Any Further info you think I should know: I Am Really Awesome.

So there you all go. I just need someone for poor lonely Prussia and we'll be set!

OH~ BTW, if you guys want to know anything about me, anything at all (that's not too personal), don't hesitate to ask. Unless you're a creeper, then I'll ignore you. Other than that, I have nothing else for you all. But don't worry your pretty little heads, because Mama Lanie will write more for you all later. Until then, farewell!

~Captain Lanifer of the Awesome


	6. I NEEDZ YOU TO READ THIS

**READ:**

A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...

Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!

Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!


	7. LAST UPDATE FOR A VERY LONG TIME!

**Holy Crap-ola guys… IT HAS BEEN COMPLETED! I have all the characters I need to have to write the story! I'm sorry if you were going to write in, but I'm glad you were going to! Anyway, the newest chapter should be up sooner or later, I don't know. Look forward to it! Just wanted to let you know! I'll have more info later on! **

**Until then, please enjoy this quick little insert of how a conversation (in my mind) would go with me and George Washington and America! [CL means Captain Lanifer]**

**P.S. I don't not own Hetalia or any of the characters. No matter how much I'd like to. **

**America: Lanie dude! I'd like you to meet someone!**

**CL: Who is it this time? *sigh***

**George: Hello there, Miss.**

**CL: *blushes* H-Hello there. *smiles***

**America: *all but yells* George, I want you to meet my friend, Lanie! Lanie, this is George Washington!**

**CL: *smacks America* I know who he is, idiot, he's the first president of the United States.**

**America: *rubs his head* Oww… Lanie, you didn't have to do that!**

**George: It's so nice to hear that you know of me. *bows***

**CL: *mutters* Yeah, you're pretty well known where I'm from.**

**George: Oh? And where are you from Miss?**

**CL: My name is Lanie and I am from… *looks to America***

**America: *whispers* Tell him you're from Pennsylvania.**

**CL: *whispers back* But I don't sound like I'm from Pennsylvania!**

**George: Excuse me, where is it that you're from? Did you say Pennsylvania?**

**CL: *nods* Yes, that's right! I'm from Pennsylvania!**

**America: Yeah! *fist pumps***

**George: So, Miss, what would you like me to call you?**

**CL: *thinks* How about… Lanie. Yeah, call me Lanie! *smiles***

**George: Alright then, Lanie, what would you like to know?**

**America: This ought to be interesting… *smirks***

**CL: Firstly, would it be alright if I called you G.W.?**

**George: I suppose. Anything else?**

**CL: Of course! What does your wife look like? I've only seen paintings and in them she looks rather old, but beautiful at the same time. Tell me, is she a very beautiful woman?**

**G.W.; Well, I certainly think so. **

**CL: *smiles* That's all I wanted to know! Thanks, G.W.!**

**G.W.; Uh… yes! Goodbye, America! Goodbye, Lanie! Have a safe journey!**

**America: We will dude! Have fun here! *waves***

**CL: That was so awesome! *squeals***

**America: Anyone else you'd like to meet?**

**CL: How about Abraham Lincoln?**

**America: You got it bro!**

**There you have it children! That is what I personally believe would happen if I ever met that famous first president of the United States of America! I honestly don't know how he was in real life, I could only imagine, of course! With that being said, I'll tell you that Mama Lanie is working hard on that new chapter for you! Review, follow, and favorite this story (If you want to) and I'll see you all very soon! Ta-Ta!**

**~Captain Lanifer of the Awesome**


	8. SO MUCH FLUFF GUYS

**Hello again my lovelies! Mama Lanie has more of the story for you! Thank you to all those wonderful people who submitted shit for meh! I now have enough characters to continue on with the story! Fruking love you all!**

Reader-Chan's POV

You know how some people just really get on your nerves? Well, that's exactly what's happening to me right now. Prussia is whining about how he has no one to love.

"Ze awesome me is to awesome to not have ze love!" He complained

"Well, why don't you do something about it, smartass?" I countered.

"Silly (y/n), it is not that easy." He exasperated.

"Yes, silly Prussia, it is." I snorted.

Prussia sighed and got up off the couch. He walked into our kitchen and grabbed a beer. Damn, why do men need to have so much beer? It's Fruking ridiculous! I swear, Denmark and Prussia go through at least one case a day! I mean, what the Fruk is that about?! A few seconds later, Lanie walked in and sat down with me. She gave me one look and said, "Rough day?"

"Are you reading my mind?" I question.

"HELL YEAH! I am a pycic and I can read your mind." Lanie smirked. She wiggled her fingers in front of my face and went 'OOOOHHH!' I laughed and pushed her hands away.

"WTF am I going to do with you, dumbass?" I chuckle.

"(Y/n), bro, not even I know the answer to that!" She smiled. I slugged her arm and she held it with mock pain.

"OH! BTW, we're getting new roommates," Lanie said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked.

"Well, (y/n), I wanted some other entertainment around here so I put an ad in the paper a while back, asking for roommates," Lanie explained. "Well, like five people answered and I just said 'WHATEVER' and decided to take them all in!" She jumped up and clapped her hands. "Won't this be exciting (y/n)?!"

I sighed and gave her a smile. "Of course it will. What could possibly go wrong?"

"Oh, my lovely, anything that can go wrong, will go wrong!" She chuckled.

"Yeah, well, that's true, especially when you and I are involved." I snicker.

"Hey! I take slight offense to that!" Lanie frowned.

"Exactly, you take 'slight' offense. You know you could never take lots offense to any snarky comment I throw at you." I smiled and giggle.

"Same for you." She shot back. We erupted into a laughing fit until Denmark, America, and Prussia walked into the room.

"Hey dudetts! How ya doin'?" America yelled suddenly. Lanie and I jumped in surprise and fell to the floor.

"America! Don't do that!" I scold.

"HA! I knew something like this would happen!" Denmark laughed and pointed at America.

"And you! Did you know about the new roommates?" I questioned.

"Ja. We knew." Prussia answered while taking a sip of his beer.

"Am I the only one who didn't know?!" I exclaimed and threw my hands into the air.

"Yeah, pretty much." Lanie shrugged,

"Holy shit guys." I sighed.

"I love you too (y/n)!" Lanie yelled as she glomped me.

"Can we not." America said.

"You want in?" Lanie yelled as she jumped on America.

"AHAHAHA! The hero always wins." America declared as he held Lanie in his arms.

I just laughed as I made my way over to Denmark. I leaned against his shoulder and held his arm. I smiled up at him.

"So, what do you think these new roommates will be like?" I asked.

"I THINK THEY'LL BE ABSOLUTELY FABULOUS!" Lanie screamed and threw her hands up in the air. She then began to run about the house, jumping over couches and tables. I face-palmed.

"Lanie, I love you, but you're such a dumbass sometimes." I chuckled.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." She shrugged and ran into the kitchen. _Wow Lanie, _I thought, _What will I ever do with you? _I laughed to myself. What a fun day today will be.

**OKAY! I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO SAY AND I DON'T WANT TO FRUKING HEAR IT! I know, too much fluff. But I promise I'll write a funnier one later. Just enjoy it and I'll write about our new roommates next time! Ta-ta!**

**~Captain Lanifer of the Awesome**


	9. I FRUKING LIED!

**Holy Crap-ola guys… IT HAS BEEN COMPLETED! I have all the characters I need to have to write the story! I'm sorry if you were going to write in, but I'm glad you were going to! Anyway, the newest chapter should be up sooner or later, I don't know. Look forward to it! Just wanted to let you know! I'll have more info later on! **

**Until then, please enjoy this quick little insert of how a conversation (in my mind) would go with me and George Washington and America! [CL means Captain Lanifer]**

**P.S. I don't not own Hetalia or any of the characters. No matter how much I'd like to. **

**America: Lanie dude! I'd like you to meet someone!**

**CL: Who is it this time? *sigh***

**George: Hello there, Miss.**

**CL: *blushes* H-Hello there. *smiles***

**America: *all but yells* George, I want you to meet my friend, Lanie! Lanie, this is George Washington!**

**CL: *smacks America* I know who he is, idiot, he's the first president of the United States.**

**America: *rubs his head* Oww… Lanie, you didn't have to do that!**

**George: It's so nice to hear that you know of me. *bows***

**CL: *mutters* Yeah, you're pretty well known where I'm from.**

**George: Oh? And where are you from Miss?**

**CL: My name is Lanie and I am from… *looks to America***

**America: *whispers* Tell him you're from Pennsylvania.**

**CL: *whispers back* But I don't sound like I'm from Pennsylvania!**

**George: Excuse me, where is it that you're from? Did you say Pennsylvania?**

**CL: *nods* Yes, that's right! I'm from Pennsylvania!**

**America: Yeah! *fist pumps***

**George: So, Miss, what would you like me to call you?**

**CL: *thinks* How about… Lanie. Yeah, call me Lanie! *smiles***

**George: Alright then, Lanie, what would you like to know?**

**America: This ought to be interesting… *smirks***

**CL: Firstly, would it be alright if I called you G.W.?**

**George: I suppose. Anything else?**

**CL: Of course! What does your wife look like? I've only seen paintings and in them she looks rather old, but beautiful at the same time. Tell me, is she a very beautiful woman?**

**G.W.; Well, I certainly think so. **

**CL: *smiles* That's all I wanted to know! Thanks, G.W.!**

**G.W.; Uh… yes! Goodbye, America! Goodbye, Lanie! Have a safe journey!**

**America: We will dude! Have fun here! *waves***

**CL: That was so awesome! *squeals***

**America: Anyone else you'd like to meet?**

**CL: How about Abraham Lincoln?**

**America: You got it bro!**

**There you have it children! That is what I personally believe would happen if I ever met that famous first president of the United States of America! I honestly don't know how he was in real life, I could only imagine, of course! With that being said, I'll tell you that Mama Lanie is working hard on that new chapter for you! Review, follow, and favorite this story (If you want to) and I'll see you all very soon! Ta-Ta!**

**~Captain Lanifer of the Awesome**


	10. New People Yay!

**I'M FUCKING BACK GUYS. I HAVE THIS NEW CHAPTER FOR YOU AND I KNOW YOU'RE ALL SO EXCITED FOR IT! Any who, you know and I know that I do not own Hetalia and I don't own the OCs in this story so yeah. Enjoy the shit out of this chapter because I don't know how long it'll be until I write another one. Fucking Captain Lanifer away~**

**Reader-Chan's POV**

You know that feeling you get when your best friend literally pushes you out a window? That's how I feel right now. Mostly because fucking Lanie pushed me out of the window of our house. It wasn't really her fault though, America and Denmark are to blame. You're probably wondering why I was pushed out the window, so I'll tell you. Beware though; this tale is kind of like a fucking comedy, so just be careful.

I was sitting on the couch watching a movie while eating some popcorn. It was The Vow. Yeah, I watched that sappy shit and cry every damn time. Anyway, all of a sudden, Lanie comes running through the door with six other people walking behind her.

"FUCKING (Y/N)! GET UP OFF YOUR LAZY ASS AND COME MEET OUR NEW ROOMMATES," she yelled. She grabbed my hand and pulled me off the couch. Today, Lanie was wearing a plain purple tank top and black skinny jeans and had her hair up in a lose bun. "If you'll excuse me, I gotta go get the guys." She ran off down the hall to the guys' rooms. "DENMARK! PRUSSIA! AMERICA! COME MEET OUR NEW HOUSEMATES!"

I facepalmed and chuckled. She's such a fucking crazy idiot, but I love her anyway. I turned to our new housemates and smiled. "Hi, my name's (y/n). Nice to meet you all." I stuck out my hand for them to shake.

"He-yo, my name's Jessica Stone and I like Russia because he is the shit," one of the girls said. She had brown- black eyes, light auburn hair that went down to her mid-back and she was 5'4". She was wearing a light pink shirt with flowers on it and yellow Capri pants that matched. She looked friendly and smiled at me.

"Hi there, my name is Mila Yuen and I think Prussia is awesome," another girl said. She had brown eyes, long black hair, was 5'6" and was Asian. I know who my Asian buddy is. She wore a blue shirt that was all dressy-like and a white skirt to match. She smiled and shook my hand.

"Hello, my name is Spirit Sujuhae and I like China because he's cool," another one of the girls said. She had brown eyes, chest length dark brown hair and was about 5' tall. She wore a black t- shirt with the words 'Cool Story Bro' written across the front and some black skinny jeans to match. She also smiled and shook my hand.

"Yo, my name's AJ, short Amanda Jayne, Summer and I think Belarus and Hungary are the greatest," she smiled. She had hazel eyes, black hair that went to her mid-back and was about 5'5". She wore a light green t- shirt that said 'I'm Sexy and I Know It' and white shorts. She shook my hand and smiled.

"Hey, name's Chriss Martin and I like Canada, Japan and Prussia," one girl smiled. She had hazel eyes, light brown hair that fell a bit past her shoulders and she was about 5'3". She wore a blue tank top and a pair of wicked silver skinny jeans. She shook my hand as well.

"Hi there, my name's Juliet Verc and I like Prussia and England," the last girl said. She had blue-ish green eyes, strawberry blonde hair that went 5 inches past her shoulders, and was surprisingly, 4'11". (She's as tall as my great grandpa was for his whole life.) She wore a plain red t- shirt and black shorts. She shook my hand and smiled.

"It's very nice to meet you all," I said. They all nodded and smiled. "Well, I'll take you on a tour around the house." I showed them all the rooms and stuff around the house. When we got to the living room, I stood over by the window so they could all get comfortable. America and Denmark started to screw around with Lanie. They were like shoving each other off the couch and finally Lanie stood up and went to push America, who pushed her first. She bumped into me and I fell out the window because our windows are shit. I remember Lanie jumped out the window and came to my side. America and Prussia also came out and helped me up. Denmark stayed inside the house to calm down the six panicked girls in the living room. After they calmed down, we all ate dinner and fell asleep in the living room.

**There you go. I hope you liked it because it's all I got for a while. Check some of my other stories if you haven't already. Review, follow favorite and all that good stuff. See you all later! Captain Lanifer AWAY~**


	11. KEEP CALM AND READ DIS FOR MEH

**Hey there friendship! Sorry that you all thought I was dead. I'm not. I came to tell you all that CL is very sorry that she hasn't updated any of her stories in a long time. But fear not my children, for I shall make more chapters for you. Until then, please just remember this saying. Remember it, and you shall live on in this world.**

_**KEEP CALM AND SHINE BRIGHT LIKE A DOITSU. WE'RE LIKE GERMANS IN THE SKY. WE ARE BEAUTIFUL LIKE POTATOES IN THE SKY.**_

**Remember what I tell you. This will help you in your journey throughout time and space itself. (It'd be better if you had a T.A.R.D.I.S., but you don't so too bad.) That is all for now. Don't give up on my kiddies; The Captain Lanifer Era has only just begun.**

**Love,**

**~Captain Lanifer~ **_** *insert sexy France wink here***_

**P.S. I believe that GerIta should be full-out cannon. If you agree, write a review that says**_**; GerIta Shall Be Cannon. It Is Prophecy. **_**You have to write it exactly like that, minus the italics. **

**THANK YOU AND HAVE A LOVELY DAY.**


End file.
